Hadiah
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Natal taun ini gue ga bisa balik ke Jepang. Mungkin gue pulang Januari nanti. ONESHOT; Cerita sampingan 'Cerita Di Hari Natal'; OOC; AU.


* * *

**Hadiah**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_All For One © High School Musical Casts _

_We Got The Party (With Us) © Miley Cyrus & Jonas Brothers_

_ Yahoo! Mail & Messenger © Yahoo! Inc._

_Big Big World __© Emilia_

* * *

**07:09 PM, 25th December**

"_Summertime together,_" Sakura bernyanyi sambil berdansa dengan Sai. Kenapa dengan Sai? _Random couple dance_, pasangan acak. Kalau bukan _random couple dance_, mana mau Sakura berdansa dengan Sai? Bisa-bisa Ino menghantamnya. Dan bisa-bisa Sasuke meminta balik cincin tunangan pemberiannya.

"_Now we're even closer_", Ino melanjutkan, disambut oleh Tenten, "_That's the way it's meant to be_".

"_Oh we're just getting started,_" ujar Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke mau menyanyi? Kalau bukan karena paksaan Sakura, mungkin dia merenung di pojok ruangan seperti Hinata.

Ya, Hinata terus murung sedari tadi. Siapapun tahu, yang dipikirkannya hanyalah Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto.

Pesta Natal kali ini terasa kosong baginya, tanpa kehadiran kekasihnya. Iya, Hinata mengerti, Naruto ada di Jerman dan tidak bisa pulang ke Jepang untuk sementara waktu. Iya, Hinata mengerti, Naruto sedang belajar disana, itu adalah kesempatan baik baginya untuk memperdalam ilmu kedokterannya. Iya, Hinata mengerti, Naruto bercita-cita untuk menjadi dokter sejak kecil, sejak Uzumaki Kushina, Sang Ibu meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya karena penyakit asma, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri, mengikuti jejak Namikaze Minato, ayahnya, untuk pergi ke surga.

Hinata mengerti, ini waktunya berpesta, waktunya bersenang-senang. Sudah Hinata coba untuk 'bersenang-senang', tapi pikirannya dikacaukan oleh Naruto, yang membuatnya terus bertanya-tanya 'Apakah Naruto baik-baik saja?', 'Bagaimana keadaannya?', dan semacamnya.

"Ah! Musiknya udah selesai!" Ujar Sakura, memecah pikiran Hinata.

"Mau lagi apa lagi?", tanya Neji, sebagai Tuan Rumah. Oke, Hinata memang Sang Tuan Rumah yang sebenarnya, tapi ia sedang murung. Neji yang mengerti akan hal itu, langsung mengambil alih posisinya.

"_We Got The Party_ aja! Kayak tahun lalu, Hinata, elo yang nyanyi yaa!" Sahut Tenten, mengerti akan perasaan Hinata yang sedang murung. Oke, Hinata Sang Ratu Pemalu menyanyi? Iya, Hinata memang pemalu, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang, karena sudah sangat dekat, sahabat-sahabatnya itu mampu membuatnya percaya diri. Dan pada pesta Natal 2 tahun lalu, mereka sadar bakat menyanyi Hinata, lumayan lah.

"Boleh," ujar Hinata seadanya, "tapi satu lagu aja yah?", tawar Hinata.

"Iya terserah elo, pokoknya nyanyi, oke?", ujar Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Bareng Kiba, Gaara, Sai, yaah!" Teriak Ino.

"Eh nggak mau! Cape gue barusan nyanyi _All For One_!" Bagaimanapun Kiba membantah, Ino mampu menyeretnya. Gaara dan Sai hanya menurut saja.

'Ino, kenapa Gaara?' Bisik Sakura pada Ino.

'Naruto 'kan lagi pergi, mau siapa cobaa?'

'Iya, ya. Lupa. Naruto, yaa…'

"Siap yaa!" Ujar Tenten menekan tombol _play_. Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, dan Sai hanya mengangguk dengan _mike_ di tangan.

"_Come on guys, tell me what we're doing. We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place,_" Hinata memulai.

"_The sun is shining just the way we like it._", Gaara melanjutkan. "_Let's get out of this hallway, show the world our face_", Sai merespon.

"_It's Friday but there's nowhere to go, anywhere is cool but we're not going home_", Hinata terus menyesuaikan suaranya dengan lagu. Sementara itu, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kepada Sakura.

"_And we can do anything we wanna do. It's all up to me and you._" Kiba merespon nyanyian Hinata. Oke, suara Kiba memang sangat bagus, suara terbagus ketiga setelah Hinata, dan Naruto.

"_Turn this park into a club, the stars and the lights, and the moon is the vibe from above. Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up everyone is waiting for us_!" Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, dan Sai bernyanyi bersamaan. Hebat, suaranya sangat kompak. Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

"_So anywhere we are_,_ anywhere we go_,_ everybody knows_,_ we got the party with us_._ Anywhere we are_,_ anywhere we go, everybody knows_,_ we got the party with us_._ Oh_!_ Oh_!_ Oh_!_ Oh_!_ Oh_!_ Oh_!_ Oh_!_ Oh_!_ Oh_!_ Oh_!_ Oh_!_ Oooh_!_ We got the party with us_._ Oh_!_ Oh_!_ Oh_!_ Oh_!_ We got the party with us_!" Semua orang seisi ruangan itu bernyanyi, kecuali Temari, Shikamaru, dan Shino. Kalian tahu, lah, bagaimana mereka itu.

**11:58 PM, 25th December**

"Dadah Hinataaa!" Sudah saatnya mereka semua pulang, Hinata hanya melambaikan tangan dengan lemas.

Hinata menghela nafas, dan memasuki rumahnya, kediaman Hyuuga yang terlalu luas untuk ditinggalinya malam ini, sendiri.

Kenapa dia sendiri? Hiashi sedang dinas keluar negeri. Para pembantu sedang mengambil cuti untuk hari libur, hari Natal. Hanabi? Dia sedang mengikuti acara _sleepover_ di rumah temannya. Neji? Dia mengantar Tenten pulang, Rumah Tenten berada di Cina. Jauh, 'kan? Tenten baru saja pindah ke Cina. Dan Tenten bisa kesini pun sudah untung, karena dengan susah payah Neji membujuk orang tuanya. Orang tuanya sangat takut kalau Tenten menjadi _gadis nakal_, karena berhubungan dengan Neji. Mereka tidak mau nama ayah Tenten tercemar. Karena ayahnya adalah salah seorang pejabat di Negeri Panda itu. Dan sepertinya malam ini Neji akan menginap di hotel Negara itu.

Sepi, sepi, sepi sendiri. Hinata menyalakan komputernya.

_**Yahoo! Messenger**__; __**Signing in as hinatalavender**_

_**People's online on your list: mintuchiha; cherryblossom; smilingice; dogrocks; orangeramen. **_

Dengan lincah, Hinata mengendalikan _mouse_. Meng-_klik_ sana-sini.

_**hinatalavender: naruto?**_

_**orangeramen: hm?**_

_**hinatalavender**__**: selamat hari natal yah :)**_

_**orangeramen: yap. selamat hari natal juga yah hinata :-***_

_**hinatalavender**__**: narutoo, emoticonnya kok gitu siih :")**_

_**orangeramen**__**: biarin ah :p kan naruto sayang hinataaa :D**_

_**hinatalavender**__**: hehe**_

_**orangeramen**__**: hinata ga sayang naruto niih? /:)**_

_**hinatalavender**__**: sayang kook**_

_**orangeramen**__**: kalo gitu mana pelukannyaaa? ;;)**_

_**hinatalavender**__**: jiaaah, dasar narutoo :D**_

_**orangeramen**__**: ciumnyaa? :D**_

_**hinatalavender**__**: hweeeng! :-* :")**_

_**orangeramen**__**: hehe. tadi pesta kan? :-P**_

_**hinatalavender**__**: iyaa**_

_**orangeramen**__**: lo nyanyi lagu apa taun ini?**_

_**hinatalavender**__**: cuma nyanyi we got the party(with us) aja.**_

_**orangeramen**__**: kok cuma 2 lagu? biasanya kan kalo pesta elo suka nyanyi banyak? :o**_

_**hinatalavender**__**: emm.. males aja..**_

Hinata tidak bisa mengatakan _karena tidak ada Naruto_.

_**orangeramen**__**: lo ga sakit, kan? :-&**_

_**hinatalavender**__**: ga, kok. :)**_

_**orangeramen**__**: #:-S**_

_**orangeramen**__**: jaga diri yah**_

_**hinatalavender**__**: iya. naruto juga yah**_

_**orangeramen**__**: siip ;)**_

_**orangeramen**__**: ntar, hinata. ada telpon masuk :)]**_

_**hinatalavender**__**: oke.**_

Sebentar kemudian, Hinata meminum _hot chocolate_ di mejanya.

_**orangeramen**__**: udah balik nih :-(**_

_**hinatalavender**__**: kenapa?**_

_**orangeramen**__**: itu, dosen. udah malem gini nyuruh ke rumahnya. nyebelin banget kan ~X(**_

_**hinatalavender**__**: :))**_

_**orangeramen**__**: loh kok ketawa siiih :|**_

_**hinatalavender**__**: biarin ah :p naruto sekarang mau kesana dong?**_

_**orangeramen**__**: iya.. :-h :(**_

_**hinatalavender**__**: :-h :((**_

_**orangeramen **__**has signed out.**_

_**hinatalavender**__** has signed out.**_

"Hhh…"

_**Yahoo! Mail; hinatalavender; No new message.**_

"_No new message_..._ Just like usual_…" Keluh Hinata, sambil membuka sebuah pesan yang tersimpan dalam _folder_ **Naruto**.

_**From: orangeramen**__(at)**yahoo**__(dot)**co**__(dot)**jp**_

_**To: hinatalavender**__(at)**yahoo**__(dot)**co**__(dot)**jp**_

_**Subject: maaf**_

_**Sent on: 23**__**rd**__** December**_

_**Message: maaf banget, natal taun ini gue ga bisa pulang ke jepang. masih sibuk sana-sini. walopun gue nggak ada, jaga diri yah taun ini!**_

_**n.b.: mungkin gue pulang januari nanti.**_

"Haahh…" Hinata menghela nafas, masih memandangi _e-mail_ dari Naruto, untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini.

**06:00 AM, 27th December**

"Kak Neji? Kapan pulang?", tanya Hinata penasaran melihat Neji sedang memakan roti bakarnya. Hinata segera menyiapkan roti bakar untuknya disantap.

"Kemaren, lo ketiduran di meja komputer. Komputer masih nyala waktu itu, tapi udah gue matiin. Elo mau ke Jerman?", tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Ngapain ke Jerman?"

"Naruto," Neji melap mulutnya.

"Nggak usah.", jawab Hinata singkat.

"Yakin?"

"Iya. Gue kalo kesana nanti malah ngerepotin dia.", Hinata menyantap roti bakarnya pagi ini.

"Hehe.", Neji berdiri dari kursi dan melangkah ke arah Hinata, "Adik sepupu gue emang baik.", dan mengelus kepala Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Hari ini ada jadwal kuliah?"

"Nggak," Hinata menyantap habis roti bakarnya yang hanya tinggal 1/18, "Hinata hari ini di rumah aja. Hanabi juga bakal pulang malem."

"Oh ya udah, gue pergi dulu yah." _BLAM!_

**02:00 PM, 27th December**

"Permisi, kami dari jasa pengiriman paket,", ujar seseorang dari pintu luar.

"Yaa,", Hinata membuka pintu.

"Ada kiriman paket untuk… Nyonya Hinata Hyuuga,", ujar Si Pengirim Paket.

"Nona saja,", ujar Hinata sambil menandatangani selembar kertas tanda terima. Saat Hinata lihat, tidak ada tanda pengirimnya, "ini paket darimana?"

"Tidak tahu, kami hanya disuruh mengantar ini saja. Saya permisi.", ujarnya sopan.

"Iya, terima kasih." Jawab Hinata.

Seketika setelah Si Pengirim Paket pergi, Hinata penasaran dengan paket tersebut. Terlalu besar. Lebih besar dari pada dus _TV_ _29 inch_.

'_BOM?!!_', pikir Hinata. '_Bukan, bukan. Nggak mungkin. Bom? Huahaha, nggak lah! Tapi… Apaan? Ya udah ah, nunggu Kak Neji aja_'.

Hinata berniat memasukkannya ke dalam rumah, tapi terlalu berat. Jadi, dus tersebut terus berada di luar rumah.

**07:24 PM, 27th December**

"Hinataaa! Met ultah yaaah!" Teriak semua teman-temannya. Hinata yang baru saja mau masuk kamar, langsung dikejutkan oleh mereka yang ternyata ada di kamarnya.

"Eh? Gue ultah ya? Weh, lupaa.", Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Pesta lagiii!!!" Teriak Kiba. Hari ini, pesta kedua di bulan Desember, di kediaman Hyuuga, di kamar Hinata.

Segalanya sudah disiapkan, dari _speaker_, segala macam. Sepertinya ini perbuatan Neji.

**09:25 PM, 27****th**** December**

"Eh, Hinata. Tadi dus di depan rumah itu apaan?", tanya Ino.

"Hah? Itu, kiriman paket. Katanya sih buat gue. Tapi nggak tau apaan, takut gue ngebukanya."

"…Buka yuk!", ajak Sakura.

**09:30 PM, 27****th**** December**

Semua membentuk lingkaran, mengelilingi dus itu, sambil terheran-heran.

"Ini rumah anjing!" Ujar Kiba.

"Ini _pizza_ gede!" Chouji menyahut.

"Ini pohon tomat!" Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Ah udah ah kalian cowok-cowok pada berisik! Mending bantuin kita ngebuka, nih!", tegur Ino.

"Iya, iya." Para laki-laki ikut membantu, memang banyak selotip yang ditempelkan.

"Hinata, buka selotip itu, biar kebuka."

"Eh? Tapi… Kalo ini bom gimana coba?", elak Hinata.

"Yah elo kebanyakan nonton film perang ah!", sergah Neji.

"Emm… Kalian aja deh yah?", tawar Hinata.

"Eeh, ini paket 'kan buat elo. Cepet buka!", teriak Sai.

Karena ditekan teman-temannya, Hinata membuka selotip itu.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_, HINATAAA!!!"

"Hah?" Hinata hanya terbengong, matanya mulai meneteskan air mata. "Naruto…?" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Dia menangis.

"Hah?", sahut Naruto. Ia melirik teman-temannya, menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan _ada apa ini?_, lalu teman-temannya mengeluarkan tatapan _elo bikin dia nangis_; _tanggung jawab!_; _cewek sendiri kok dibikin nangis sih_; _cowok nggak tau malu_; _kasian hinata_. Intinya, Naruto menerima tatapan-tatapan tersebut: _YOU MAKE HER CRY!_

"Eh, Hinata, elo jangan nangis dong yah? Aduuh, diem doong.", semakin Naruto tidak berhasil membuat Hinata berhenti menangis, semakin besar pandangan penuh arti yang diberikan teman-temannya itu.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata memeluk Naruto, dan menangis di pundak Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, dan melirik spontan teman-temannya, yang ternyata sedang tersenyum licik, mengeluarkan pandangan _cie ciee uhuui!_

"Met dateng…", ujar Hinata pelan.

"Gue balik, Hinata." Naruto tersenyum sambil memeluk Hinata. "Maaf, gue ga bawain hadiah Natal. Hadiah ultah aja, yah?", dalam hitungan sedetik, Naruto mencium dahi Hinata.

_I'm a big big girl in a big big world._

_But it's not a big big thing if you leave me._

* * *

**OMAKE**

Sasuke: Nar, lo dari kapan di dalem dus?

Naruto: Dari Jerman, di pesawat, terus sampe dibuka sama kalian, nggak keluar-keluar.

Semua: HAAAAH?!

Kiba: Kok masih idup lo? #digebuk Naruto#

Naruto: Ada lubang udara di sudut bawah.

Sakura: Makannya?

Naruto: *nunjuk ke dalem dus, ada sedus kecil ramen cup, dan termos*

Semua: *sweatdrop* kebiasaan lo.

Hinata: Minumnya?

Naruto: *nunjuk termos*

Inner semua: _Edan! Minum air panas? Hebat lah._

Kiba: Buang air? *serampangan, semua langsung diem*

Naruto: *sweatdrop, memicingkan mata* Buang air kecil ato gede? *Sai langsung muncrat wine-nya*

Semua: *mandang Kiba tajem-tajem*

Kiba: Dua-duanya.

Semua: *mandang Naruto tajem-tajem*

Naruto: Err itu... *garuk kepala*

**Bagaimana Naruto bisa buang air selama itu, masih misteri.**

* * *

ecchan lagi suka lagu jadul. XD

ecchan lagi suka ngasih disclaimer. XD

Fanfic ini di-publish untuk merayakan Natal (hanya bagi yang merayakan) pada tanggal 25 Desember, dan untuk ulang tahun Hinata pada tanggal 27 Desember. :D

Eits, walopun ecchan punya 2 fic bertema Natal, bukan berarti ecchan kristen. ecchan islam murni. _So, don't ever judge me about that, OK?_ :)

Oh iya, maaf ya, walopun ini sekuel **Cerita Di Hari Natal**, tapi bahasanya beda. Disini make gue-elo, di **Cerita Di Hari Natal** make aku-kau.

Maaf juga kalo ada typo, soalnya susah bikin adegan YM-nya.

_Mind to review, anyway?_ :D

_**Tuesday, 25th December 2008.**_

_**Merry Christmast and Happy New Year for those who celebrates it. :)**_

* * *


End file.
